


Three-sentence of love

by AoiRingo



Category: A3! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Arashi POV, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Nagisa POV, Sakyo POV, Tetora POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Three-sentence fics.





	1. TetoHina

**Author's Note:**

> I did a meme/tag about writing a three-sentence fic of the ships that some followers gave me, and I decided to post it here because yes.

His orange hair falls from behind his ear, brushing his cheek when he turns his head to face me. Hinata smiles and my heart skips a beat. He is saying something about a concert, but I can only think about one thing: putting his hair behind the ear again and kissing him. And that’s what I do.


	2. IzuAra

They say that it is better to have loved and have lost than to have never loved. But seeing their names so close one from the other on the monument makes me feel an emotional emptiness as if my heart had been ripped out. I leave some blue flowers, deep blue like his eyes, and I walk away from there.


	3. NagiBara

When I open the door, Ibara is sitting on the floor, with his hands on his face. He doesn’t raise his head, but I know he is crying. So, I kneel next to him and hug him waiting for his tears to go away.


	4. DaiRikka

He closes his eyes when Dai undoes his braid and caresses gently his hair. Rikka rests his head on his shoulder, relaxed. They keep dancing, with a song that is just playing in their hearts and that only stops to let them kiss as their own pace.


	5. HajiShun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fav fic of this collection.

Shun caresses his face and smiles:  
“Being able to be like this, with you, makes me really happy. I hope I can stay like this forever…”  
“Shun… Please… Stop touching the poster of Hajime, you are scaring Iku” after saying that Kai grabs Shun’s arm and drags him to the stage.


	6. SakyoIzu

When I wake up she is almost on the other side of the bed and her brown hair is tickling my face. Carefully, trying not to wake Izumi up I get close to her to hug her from behind and go back to sleep. Her familiar warmth brings me back memories as my eyes get closed once again.


End file.
